This invention relates to a connector for a printed circuit board which prevents the deformation of connection terminals attached to a connector housing, thereby achieving a positive connection of the printed circuit board.
FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view of a connector B for a printed circuit board described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 53-163585.
In this Figure, reference numeral 20 denotes a male connector, reference numeral 21 a female connector, and reference numeral 22 a printed circuit board. A male connector housing 23 receives connection terminals 25 each having a resilient contact piece 24, and a female connector housing 26 receives connection terminals 30 each of which has at one end portion a contact tab 27 for engaging the resilient contact piece 24, and also has at the other end portion a connection portion 29 for connected to a circuit end portion 28 of the printed circuit board 22.
As shown in FIG. 7, the connection portion 29 of the connection terminal 30 has a resilient contact piece 32 formed integrally with a base plate portion 31, and a top plate portion 34 is formed integrally with side plates 33 extending upright from the proximal portion of the base plate portion 31 in such a manner that the top plate portion 34 is disposed in opposed relation to the resilient contact piece 32. The circuit end portion 28 of the printed circuit board 22 is inserted between and connected to the resilient contact piece 32 and the top plate portion 34.
In the above conventional construction, however, when the connection terminal 30 is to be attached to the female connector housing 26, or when the printed circuit board 22 is to be inserted into the connection terminal 30, the top plate portion 34 of the connection terminal 30 interferes with the female connector housing 26 or the printed circuit board 22, and is liable to be bent or deformed about the side plates 33 serving as a fulcrum. In this case, there are encountered problems that the insertion of the printed circuit board 22 is difficult, and that the electrical contact is adversely affected.